Je suis un homme !
by mokoshna
Summary: [Yaoi, FuyukiXMutsumi] Fuyuki en a assez de s'entendre dire qu'il ressemble à une fille...


**Titre : **Je suis un homme !  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Fandom : **Keroro  
**Pairing/Personnages : **Fuyuki/Mutsumi, Momoka, Natsumi, la bande à Keroro  
**Rating : **R  
**Disclaimer : **Keroro est la propriété de Mine Yoshizaki.  
**Avertissements : **Euh... **Yaoi**. Et c'est assez **PWP**, je dirais... Peut-être **OOC**, je ne sais pas trop...  
**Notes de l'auteur : ** Cette histoire fait directement référence aux chapitres 23 et 24 du manga traduit en français chez Kana. Tout ce qui s'y passe est basé sur les trois premiers volumes, les seuls que j'ai pu lire (et les seuls traduits à cette date d'ailleurs).

Cadeau pour annaoz sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

**o-o-o**

Le premier à faire la remarque fut Yamaguchi du Club d'Étude des manga.

— Dis, Hinata, comment ça se fait que tu aies un visage si féminin alors que tu es un garçon ?

— Quoi ?

Fuyuki Hinata se targuait d'être un garçon ordinaire à la famille extraordinaire, mais là c'était quand même un peu fort. Il fixa Yamaguchi d'un drôle d'air. Autour d'eux, les autres membres du club les observaient avec perplexité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Yamaguchi ? fit Matsumoto qui était dans la même classe que Fuyuki. Alors c'était donc vrai cette rumeur, tu t'intéresses à Hinata...

Yamaguchi rougit des pieds à la tête, ce qui eut l'air de confirmer l'opinion de Matsumoto. Fuyuki protesta de son mieux.

— Bien sûr que non, Yamaguchi n'est pas de ce bord-là... N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers leur représentant, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Yamaguchi remit ses lunettes en essayant de cacher sa gêne et acquiesça.

— Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre pas à ces accusations éhontées, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil étrange en direction de Fuyuki. Ce détail m'intriguait, c'est tout !

— Que Fuyuki ait des traits si féminins ? dit Katsura, une fille qui était en deuxième année. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà vu sa mère, il lui ressemble beaucoup... Et c'est une vraie beauté, ajouta-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Yamaguchi eut l'air ravi.

— Parfaitement ! Ça cache quelque chose, non ?

— Quoi ? s'écria Fuyuki, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça cache ? Je suis un garçon !

Le regard de Yamaguchi était intense et faisait presque peur. Il lui prit les épaules ; Fuyuki remarqua qu'il avait exactement la même expression que ce dimanche où il avait raté la réunion spéciale... ce qui le fit frissonner. Depuis ce jour, Yamaguchi se comportait de manière très étrange avec Fuyuki ; il avait espéré que cela s'améliorerait avec le temps, mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas...

— Tu n'as plus à le cacher, dit-il avec une ferveur de fanatique. Ta vie n'a pas été facile jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Yamaguchi ? en pleura Fuyuki. Puisque je te dis que je suis un garçon !

— Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il est du genre calme et gentil, dit Aida, un garçon à forte carrure qui jouait dans l'équipe de basket. Tout à fait comme une fille...

— Et n'oublions pas qu'il n'y a que des filles dans sa famille, dit Yamaguchi.

— Quel rapport avec le reste ? s'écria Fuyuki, atterré. Je suis un homme, je vous dit !

— Il nie, fit Yamaguchi, sûr de lui.

— Oh... dirent en choeur les autres membres du club.

Fuyuki en fit si vexé qu'il décida de partir sur-le-champ, malgré les cris de protestation de ses amis (minus Yamaguchi) qui lui affirmaient que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'il n'avait pas à se fâcher pour si peu...

Le fait est qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être fâché, justement. Fuyuki courut hors du collège et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut rejoint la rue. Il repensait à cette journée de Saint Valentin où le seul chocolat qu'il avait reçu était celui de Momoka (et encore, elle avait dû le lui offrir par pitié, parce qu'il était un ami)... Pas de quoi flatter son honneur nouvellement trouvé de mâle, ça non. Quelquefois, quand il marchait seul dans la rue, il lui arrivait d'être abordé par des hommes qui l'avaient pris pour une fille et lui demandaient de sortir avec eux. Avoir le même visage que sa mère lui avait aussi valu quelques méprises de la part de personnes qui la connaissaient et voulaient lui parler. Une fois, il était entré avec sa soeur dans une boutique de vêtements et la vendeuse les avait prises pour deux amies qui faisaient leurs courses ensemble ; elle lui avait même proposé une jolie robe bleu nuit qui était assortie avec ses yeux, selon elle... Elle s'était excusée platement quand Fuyuki lui avait fait comprendre son erreur, mais le mal était fait.

— Je suis un homme, bon sang ! cria-t-il au ciel, faisant sursauter plusieurs passants qui le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

Fuyuki n'en avait que faire. Il leur prouverait, à tous ! Mais comment y arriver ? Le crier sur tous les toits était inutile, ceux qui le savaient déjà n'en avaient pas besoin et il ne tenait pas tant que ça à importuner des inconnus...

Il y réfléchit durant le trajet de retour chez lui. S'habiller plus virilement ? Trop compliqué et il n'avait pas très envie de changer de style, en fait. Faire plus de sport ? Il avait essayé, il était plutôt nul, surtout si on le comparait à sa soeur... Sortir avec une fille ? Impossible, il n'y en avait aucune qui était intéressée... Et il ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse d'une gentille fille juste pour prouver au monde qu'il était plus viril qu'il en avait l'air...

— Tu as l'air bien pensif, dit soudain une voix de garçon.

Mutsumi lui souriait, adossé à un lampadaire. Les petites ailes qu'il portait dans le dos par-dessus son tee-shirt se balançaient au vent et il arborait le même sourire coquin que lors de leur première rencontre. Tout comme ce jour-là, le coeur de Fuyuki bondit un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se força à le réfréner en regardant ailleurs et en continuant de marcher tout droit sans faire attention à Mutsumi.

— Eh, Fuyuki, je suis là ! dit Mutsumi en le suivant du même pas vif.

Il se faufila derrière lui et lui souffla doucement sur la nuque. Fuyuki frissonna.

— Arrête ça ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant à bonne distance.

— Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

— Depuis quand tu t'y intéresses ? s'étonna Fuyuki.

— Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Le sourire que lui fit Mutsumi était si empreint de douceur que Fuyuki eut honte d'avoir été aussi agressif. Il lui sourit à son tour.

— Désolé, je suis un peu à cran là...

— Raconte, dit Mutsumi qui s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Le coeur de Fuyuki était sur le point d'exploser. Il repoussa Mutsumi du bras, les joues rouges.

— Ce n'est pas...

Il remarqua alors que le voisinage les observait avec intérêt. Fuyuki rougit de plus belle.

— On peut en discuter ailleurs, plutôt ? Les gens nous regardent.

Les yeux de Mutsumi pétillèrent.

— Tu veux venir chez moi ?

**o-o-o**

Contre toute attente, la maison de Mutsumi était étonnamment normale, une habitation de banlieue comme en trouvait des centaines dans le coin. Elle était située dans un quartier paisible rempli de petites vieilles souriantes ; Fuyuki n'en avait jamais salué autant en l'espace d'une seule heure. Mutsumi le conduisit dans sa chambre qui était située à l'étage.

— Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

— Non, ils sont en voyage à Milan.

— Ah... Ah bon.

Sur le coup, Fuyuki se sentit un peu dépassé. Quelle genre de vie menait Mutsumi ? Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien ou presque de l'autre garçon, à part les détails que lui racontait sa soeur quand elle s'excitait sur son émission de radio. Quelle idée il avait eue de le suivre... mais il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière, à présent. Il aurait été très grossier de sa part de s'en aller à peine arrivé.

— Minute, se dit-il, c'est vrai que l'adjudant Kululu vit avec lui... Je pourrais peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur lui ?

L'adjudant Kululu était le savant fou de la bande de Keroro et aussi leur élément le plus mystérieux ; Fuyuki ne l'avait guère vu que trois ou quatre fois depuis son retour parmi les siens. Kululu avait décidé de rester avec Mutsumi quand il n'avait pas de réunion avec son équipe, tout comme Tamama vivait avec Momoka dans sa grande propriété.

— Kululu n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement désintéressé en observant le décor.

La chambre de Mutsumi était toute simple : un lit, un bureau et une chaise, une armoire, quelques posters de paysages au mur. À croire qu'il n'y vivait pas. Il n'y avait même pas de livres ou de revues, juste le strict minimum.

— Il est dans son labo à cette heure-ci, dit Mutsumi en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui sur son lit.

Fuyuki trouva bizarre qu'il n'utilise pas sa chaise mais ne discuta pas : il n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait rien à dire. Mutsumi se colla presque contre lui une fois qu'il se fut installé, ce qui le troubla tant qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui dit.

— Alors ?

— Quoi ?

— Ton problème ? Pourquoi tu es passé devant moi sans m'avoir vu dans la rue ?

— Ah, ça...

Fuyuki soupira.

— C'est rien, juste mes camarades du club de manga... Ils disent que je ressemble à une fille.

— C'est vrai, dit Mutsumi.

— Hé !

— Mais ça, c'est normal à ton âge.

— Ah ?

— Bien sûr. Tu es encore un jeune adolescent pas encore formé. J'en vois beaucoup dans le show-biz, et généralement ça va mieux au bout de quelques années, quand ils grandissent et que leur voix mue.

— Grandir, hein ?

Quel idiot il était ! Bien sûr, que ce n'était qu'une phase ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé, avec tous les shônen manga qu'il lisait ? Le héros qui était petit et frêle prenait du muscle avec l'âge et se transformait en un magnifique spécimen mâle après une série d'épreuves censées prouver sa valeur !

— Il faut donc que j'attende d'être plus vieux ? Ça va être long...

Un rire sinistre résonna alors dans toute la pièce au moment où Mutsumi se penchait sur Fuyuki avec un éclair étrange dans les yeux. Les deux garçons sursautèrent et Mutsumi jura.

— Tu as un timing abominable, Kululu ! grogna-t-il entre les dents.

L'adjudant Kululu surgit de nulle part, ses lunettes en spirale brillant d'un éclat démoniaque. Le pistolet qu'il portait en bandoulière dans son dos ne disait rien de bon à Fuyuki. Kululu le brandit soudain devant lui, le pointa en sa direction... et tira.

— Prends un coup de mon arme « Escalier-vers-l'âge-adulte Gun » ! cria-t-il avec un large sourire fou.

— Fuyuki !

Il était trop tard pour esquiver l'attaque. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant ; Fuyuki se mit la main devant les yeux. Quand il put enfin voir ce qui se passait, il s'aperçut que quelque chose de lourd était monté sur lui.

— Kululu, imbécile ! fit la voix étonnamment grave de Mutsumi.

Fuyuki s'empourpra. Un Mutsumi plus âgé était allongé sur lui, pestant contre la grenouille jaune qui vivait sous son toit. Ses vêtements devenus trop étroits moulaient son corps et particulièrement ses fesses ; son visage parfaitement ciselé était un hymne à la beauté... D'un instant à l'autre, le coeur de Fuyuki ferait exploser le quartier, tant il était agité.

— J'ai raté ? ricana Kululu. Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à recommencer dans ce cas...

Avant que Fuyuki (qui avait de toute manière les yeux rivés sur l'avant du pantalon tendu de Mutsumu) ait pu réagir, il y eut une autre gerbe de lumière suivie d'un autre cri de Mutsumi.

**o-o-o**

Momoka soupira en contemplant la maison de son bien-aimé Fuyuki. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle était arrivée ; elle ne pouvait se décider à passer le seuil. Une amie qui était dans le même club de manga que lui lui avait rapporté ce qui s'était passé avec Yamaguchi ; comment Fuyuki était parti fâché. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir être là pour lui prouver qu'elle, elle le considérait comme un homme, un vrai, avec tout ce qu'il fallait ! Qu'il était son idéal masculin !

Pendant qu'elle restait là à peser le pour et le contre, une série de bruits inquiétants se firent entendre de l'intérieur de la maison : une sirène d'alarme, des cris de grenouilles et d'humains, des chocs sourds. Momoka se sentit prise d'un mouvement de panique. Surgirent alors de la maison la soeur de Fuyuki qui portait à bout de bras un Keroro dégoulinant de sang. Giroro la suivait de près, le regard meurtrier.

— Ah, c'est toi ? dit Natsumi en la voyant. Tu tombes bien, j'allais justement chercher Fuyuki, tu veux venir ?

— Fuyuki ? s'écria Momoka. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il n'est pas ici ?

Natsumi soupira.

— Non, mon imbécile de frère est allé se fourrer dans le pétrin. À l'instant la grenandouille m'a dit que le détecteur à danger qu'il avait installé sur Fuyuki s'était déclenché. On va le sauver, là.

— Le détecteur à danger ?

— Ouais, encore un de ses gadgets bizarres.

Elle foula Keroro à terre avant de le ramasser et de lui dire, d'une voix menaçante :

— J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas mis un mouchard à moi aussi...

— Non, non, bien zûr gue non ! s'écria un Keroro salement amoché.

— Mouais...

Momoka était restée paralysée : Fuyuki était en danger, Fuyuki avait besoin d'aide... Et elle pouvait le lui fournir ! Elle pouvait le sauver et ainsi paraître sous son meilleur jour ! Il tomberait dans ses bras en la voyant accourir à son secours, et ils seraient tous les deux heureux et en couple avant ce soir !

— C'est terrible ! cria-t-elle avec ferveur, son mauvais côté ressurgissant à la surface. Il faut le sauver !

Et pendant que les autres essayaient de se remettre de son éclat, elle se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de son fidèle majordome Paul.

— Allô ? Paul ? Je veux que vous mobilisiez tous les réseaux d'information du Japon pour retrouver Fuyuki !

Avec un tel soutien, il ne fut pas bien difficile de trouver où était leur cible. Natsumi poussa un petit cri surpris en apprenant qu'il était dans la chambre de son idole Mutsumi et accepta de suivre Momoka. Elles se précipitèrent en limousine vers l'endroit en question en attrapant Keroro, Giroro et Tamama qui était venu aux nouvelles en passant. Momoka était tremblante d'excitation, au point de faire peur à ses amis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans un joli quartier de banlieue tranquille. Un groupe de gens était réuni devant la maison de Mutsumi.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Natsumi. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— Il y a eu deux éclairs de lumière qui sont sortis de cette maison, dit une vieille grand-mère édentée. Et des cris.

Momoka n'attendit pas : elle se précipita sur la porte qu'elle cassa, tant elle était enragée.

— FUYUUUKIIII !!!!

Peu lui importait les cris des grenouilles et de Natsumi dans son dos : son Fuyuki était en danger, ceux qui le menaçaient allaient payer ! Elle monta jusqu'à l'étage, ouvrit la première porte à la volée... et s'effondra dans un flot de sang qui lui sortait du nez.

Fuyuki était bien là, mais il n'était pas mal en point, bien au contraire. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait grandi et était devenu adulte. Momoka n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître, après tout elle avait fantasmé sur lui pendant des années... Mais tous ses rêves les plus fous, tous ses désirs les plus inavoués n'auraient pu atteindre un tel degré de perfection !

Il devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Le corps svelte et ferme avec ce qu'il fallait de muscles sans en faire trop, une peau magnifique qui paraissait aussi douce que celle de la plus délicieuse des pêches, de longs cheveux noirs qui rappelaient la meilleure soie. Le visage de Fuyuki était en tout point parfait : des traits réguliers, des dents éclatantes, un dessin harmonieux qui faisait penser à un ange. Il avait en sus, un regard sensuel et une pose langoureuse qui ne gâchaient rien... Momoka baissa les yeux et vit son membre viril se dresser, gorgé de sang. Fuyuki poussa un gémissement lascif qui mit à bas les dernières barrières de sa raison et la firent défaillir dans un cri.

La dernière chose que se dit Momoka avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était qu'elle pouvait mourir heureuse, à présent...

**o-o-o**

— Tu aurais pu me le dire, que tu préférais les garçons, dit pour la énième fois Natsumi.

Fuyuki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'était inutile ; tout ce qu'il dirait ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, après le fiasco de la chambre de Mutsumi. Natsumi s'était précipitée avec la bande de Keroro et Momoka en pensant qu'il était en danger de mort, ce qui n'était pas si inexact en sachant que Kululu était impliqué... Seulement, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé était loin de correspondre à ce qu'ils pensaient.

La première à arriver avait été Momoka, et elle s'était évanouie en voyant la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux : à savoir, un Mutsumi adulte qui tripotait de manière un peu trop poussée un Fuyuki lui aussi adulte... Natsumi était arrivée peu après et avait poussé de hauts cris en les surprenant. Mutsumi s'était enfui avec Kululu avant de se faire assommer par la jeune fille.

— N'empêche, je suis déçue, je ne pensais pas que Mutsumi était de ce bord-là...

Fuyuki soupira. S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'accompagner Mutsumi dans sa chambre... Il avait été tellement surpris par sa transformation en adulte qu'il n'avait pas pu se défendre quand Mutsumi lui avait sauté dessus, et l'autre garçon avait été si fort, si _habile_... Il rougit rien que d'y penser, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa soeur.

— Ah ça, je suppose que je dois m'habituer au fait qu'il est ton petit ami...

— Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

— Vous êtes quoi, alors ? grogna Natsumi.

— Euh...

Bonne question. À dire vrai, Fuyuki n'était pas pressé d'en connaître la réponse. Son corps encore adulte tremblait rien qu'en repensant aux regards de Mutsumi, il brûlait d'envie de se retrouver encore dans ses bras...

— Et Momoka ? dit-il brusquement pour se changer les idées. Tu en as fait quoi ?

— Elle ? Elle était mal en point, alors son majordome l'a ramenée chez elle pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Il faudra que tu t'excuses la prochaine fois que tu la verras, elle était vraiment inquiète. Tout comme nous.

— Désolé...

Fuyuki fixa sa soeur qui marchait près de lui ainsi que les grenouilles qui les suivaient à bonne distance sans mot dire. L'accès de fureur de Natsumi les avait effrayées, sans parler de la situation gênante dans laquelle ils avaient retrouvés Fuyuki. Tamama était rentré avec Momoka mais il restait Keroro et Giroro. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tout cela.

La transformation dura jusqu'au lendemain. Fort heureusement, leur mère n'était pas là, sans quoi il aurait été difficile de lui expliquer... Natsumi alla se coucher après avoir assuré à son frère qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle avait l'air tout de même bien pensive. La surprise vint des deux extra-terrestres qui vivaient là. Giroro et Keroro surgirent devant Fuyuki alors qu'il gisait dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'oeil.

— C'est la faute de ce Kululu, hein ? dit Giroro. Moi aussi, il m'a déjà eu.

— Quoi ?

Giroro parut furieux.

— J'étais jeune, je venais à peine de m'engager... Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ses séances de méditation étaient si... aaaargh !!!

Et sans prévenir, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre en hurlant dans la nuit. Fuyuki contempla l'endroit vers lequel il était parti avec une certaine dose de consternation.

— Hein ?

— Ah la la, ce Kululu, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, fit Keroro avec un rire aigrelet. Il a toujours aimé les petits jeunes...

— Quoi ?

Le visage de Keroro prit un air niais. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Fuyuki avec une expression de pitié.

— Ne t''inquiète pas, tu oublieras vite... En plus, ce genre d'expérience, ça forge le caractère.

Ce fut sur ces paroles énigmatiques qu'il partit se coucher. Fuyuki était horrifié.

Comme prévu, il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit...

**o-o-o**

La vie reprit son cours et lui son corps dès le lendemain. Fuyuki ne savait plus quoi penser. Natsumi faisait comme si de rien n'était et se comportait comme d'habitude. Momoka était encore plus timide en sa présence et sa partie noire encore plus agressive. Mutsumi n'avait pas réapparu une seule fois.

— Ce qui n'est peut-être pas si mal, se dit-il pour la centième fois peut-être depuis cet incident.

Il n'avait plus autant envie de passer pour un homme, à présent. À chaque fois que Yamaguchi remettait l'affaire sur le tapis, il se contentait de sourire et de nier sa soit-disant féminité, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il était même moins enthousiaste pour tout ce qui concernait les extra-terrestres. Pour résumer, Fuyuki s'était découvert une sexualité et cela le tracassait plus qu'il n'osait le dire.

— Allez, n'y pense plus, se dit-il en se réveillant un matin. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à te prendre la tête à cause de ce type !

C'était une bonne résolution, mais elle vola en éclats à peine le seuil de sa maison passée : Mutsumi l'attendait devant chez lui, habillé des mêmes vêtements que ce jour-là et adossé de la même manière contre un lampadaire avec le même sourire coquin. Fuyuki en lâcha son cartable.

— Yo, fit Mutsumi. On peut parler ?

— Je dois aller en cours ! s'écria précipitamment Fuyuki en ramassant son cartable.

Mutsumi se saisit de son bras avant qu'il ait pu disparaître au coin de la rue et l'entraina contre lui. Fuyuki rougit en se retrouvant dans ses bras.

— Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Fuyuki se força à rester calme.

— Tu le fais d'une manière bizarre.

— Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

— Quoi ?

— Oui ou non. Si tu refuses, je ne t'embêterai plus.

Fuyuki prit son courage à deux mains et repoussa Mutsumi. Il était tellement troublé qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

— Non ! Je suis un garçon !

— Alors on ne se reverra plus, dit simplement Mutsumi en faisant mine de partir.

— Attends !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Fuyuki d'attraper le bras de Mutsumi.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

— Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

— Eh bien...

Mutsumi baissa les yeux... et à la grande surprise de Fuyuki, son expression changea du tout au tout : de l'air assuré qu'il avait d'ordinaire, son regard se fit hésitant, il eut même quelques larmes au coin de l'oeil... Fuyuki ne savait plus quoi faire.

— Ah, mais pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est moi qui devrais pleurer !

— Je suis désolé ! s'écria Mutsumi. Je t'aime beaucoup !

Fuyuki lâcha Mutsumi. L'espace d'une seconde, son cerveau s'était déconnecté.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne veux pas ? fit Mutsumi d'une toute petite voix. Sortir avec moi...

— Je... Tu sais que je suis un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu vas me le demander encore longtemps ?

— Non, mais... Tu es sûr ?

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Mutsumi avait sauté dans ses bras et lui avait collé un baiser humide sur les lèvres.

— Certain !

— Ah. Eh ben euh... Je... Pourquoi pas ? finit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

N'était-il pas en train de commettre une erreur ? Les yeux de Mutsumi brillèrent.

— Génial ! fit-il, visiblement ravi. Je t'aime !

— Hein ?

Un concert d'applaudissement suivit cette déclaration. Dans sa précipitation, Fuyuki avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans la rue ; ces applaudissements, c'étaient les passants qui approuvaient cette scène émouvante... Fuyuki s'aperçut avec horreur que sa mère faisait partie de la foule. Aki Hinata se précipita sur les deux garçons et les prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Son imposante poitrine les étouffa presque.

— Mon bébé, c'était tellement émouvant ! dit-elle à son fils. Une intrigue digne du meilleur manga yaoi !

— Hein ?

— Très touchant, vraiment excellent ! dit un vieil homme en lui serrant la main. Continuez comme ça !

— C'était si beau ! dit une jeune fille au visage couvert d'acné. Bravo !

— Hein ?

— Merci, merci ! dit Mutsumi en saluant les spectateurs.

Il semblait se porter bien mieux et souriait du même air pervers que lorsqu'il les avait attaqués de front dans la base de Keroro. Fuyuki sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

— Surtout, n'hésitez pas à encourager notre couple, à Fuyuki et à moi, nous aurons besoin de tout votre soutien ! J'en parlerai dans mon émission de ce soir, ne la manquez surtout pas !

Et il prit la pose sous les cris passionnés de ses fans. Fuyuki restait pétrifié. Mutsumi lui prit la main et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Je compte aussi sur toi, mon chéri ! J'ai hâte d'annoncer notre union à Momoka et aux autres !

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Fuyuki sut qu'il s'était embarqué pour la pire aventure de son existence.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à le regretter, pas quand Mutsumi lui souriait de cette manière...

**FIN**


End file.
